


Burnt pie

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: It's been so long since the last time adventurer saw blackberry smile. And he just can't take it anymore
Relationships: Adventurer Cookie/Blackberry Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Burnt pie

Berry   
For as long as she could remember, Blackberry always heard crying in this house. It wasn't very clear, mostly a distant sound, like a memory ringing in her from time to time. She knew this home never held a lot of good memories. But crying was odd, even if she quicky started to ignore it. 

Working as a maid from a very young age made her learn how to behave perfectly, at least in the way that people wanted her to. Don't speak when it's not necessary. Don't question orders. Don't ever hide something to the boss. If you ever steal or break something, you'll have to pay double the amount of it. Don't think just act. Be a perfect little doll that works like a robot, someone who doesn't have a brain for themselves but to serve others. 

Blackberry never really thought of if she liked living this way. She just went through the days of the week never really thinking about such thing. Happiness was a weird thing she barely experienced during her youth, and so she never truly seeked it. She knew she could be happy, still. Spending time with adventurer made her happy. Hearing him ramble about how he escaped the manor yet again made her stressed for him, but also she felt her heart melt each time he detailed one of his travels and his discoveries. She would always remember the day when he brought her a jewel. She refused it at first, but he insisted and made it crafted in a way she could wear it at all times. And from that day, she always took her precious red stone on her clothes.

Something else made her happy too. The little doll she found in the house when she was young. This was the doll who cried so much that she heard often. Well ... Maybe not the doll itself, but the owner of the doll. She was a small kid that roamed around the manor, always crying because she was scared of everything. Blackberry liked spending time with her. No one else ever mentioned the little girl in the manor, so she just assumed she was the only one who could see her. She was very sweet, loved playing with all kinds of dolls and desperately crave for hugs. And even if with time blackberry talked less and less to her, she always came back to the doll whenever she felt like something was wrong. Her presence was reassuring. 

That day, Blackberry didn't really feel the need to talk a lot. She just entered the doll's room and sat on the ground next to it. It was her way of calming down, or reminding herself that everything will be alright as long as she could still be in this room. 

The doll's owner woke up and gently put her head on blackberry's knees. 

"You look sad, miss."

"I'm just tired."

"... Do you want to play ? I think it'll make you less sad."

"Maybe later. But thank you for proposing that to me."

"You have played with me in so long ... I think you might be more tired than you think."

"... Maybe."

Yes, she was sad. But she didn't know it. To her this life was normal, so there was nothing to be sad about. But doing the same thing everyday, caring for others instead of her... It was hard. She wanted to escape. But she didn't know it either. This was the life she always had and she couldn't even begin to imagine living otherwise. 

Suddenly, a knock on the door. The doll's owner disapeared, like she always did when someone else was around. The door opens, and adventurer enters the room with a sigh. It hurts him to see his friend like that. 

"Blackberry, I think we need to talk. Now."

The maid doesn't even say a word. She stands up and follows the man into his room, wondering why would he need to talk. She was fine, wasn't it ? Just a little bit tired. The man sits on his bed, sighs and looks at her.

"... I think you really don't realise how bad this place is for you."

"...But I always lived here."

"Yeah. That's my point. You've been forced to live in this cursed place since you were born. Haven't you ever wondered what outside was like ?"

"You tell me often about the outside. I know plenty of things about it. Isn't it enough ?"

Adventurer clenched his fist. 

"No... No it's really not. Berry, people shouldn't stay in the same place forever. I didn't think much of it as a kid but now the only thing I can see is that you're trapped here and you barely understand it. I'm ... Really scared for you. You deserve better."

The man felt a few tears coming out that he simply couldn't control anymore. He loved blackberry, and so he wanted the best for her. He couldn't just let her live this life as a servant forever and let her think this was a normal and healthy relationship. 

"... I think you may be right. Maybe I don't realise how bad it is simply because I don't know any other thing. But how could I know anything else ? Master- I mean your father doesn't let me go out. I can't simply begin to imagine what could lead me outside of this house. If you think it might be better for me ... Will you ... Help me with it ?"

Adventurer quickly changed his attitude and felt like he could do something again. He wasn't powerless. 

"Yeah !! Heck yeah I can ! Oh god blackberry you have no idea ..."

He hugged her with all of his light, making the girl blush a little. 

"Okay, here's the plan. You and I. We go on an expedition together, and we never come back here. Just poof, gone forever. I'm sure we'll be happy like that, on the run !"

Blackberry thought for a little while before sighing with a little deception in her voice. 

"This simply won't work. Your father will never allow you to disapear for that long. You know he can barely accept it when you go out for more than a day, so I really don't think we could get away with it."

Adventurer immediately went back to tears. She was right. He knew she was a lot better than him to understand his dad's behaviors and if she said so ... Then this plan wouldn't work.

"Dang it ! So close ... So close !! I need to get you out of here. I CAN'T LET THIS CONTINUE ! You're going to turn insane if you spend just one more year here, and I'm turn insane too if I don't see you smile again !"

He was right. Blackberry didn't smile ... Maybe in years now. She wasn't happy. So never felt the need to smile. That's how it worked, right ?

Adventurer looked so desperate ... It was heartbreaking to watch. 

"Oh, wait. The goal is to get me out of this house, isn't it ?"

"Yeah ... That's the whole point. You know everything about this place. You need new things !"

"The other maids said that adults like you may buy their own houses. If you do that, maybe you can live far from here and I can come with you ? Like that your father won't send people to catch you."

"..."

"Have I said something wrong ?"

"No. You're a genius blackberry."

A few days passed and Adventurer talked more and more about leaving out. He seemed really happy about it. It made blackberry a little less anxious to see him filled with so much joy. And this day was the day he would finally get to his new house, with her. He just had to talk a little bit with his father to make sure everything will be like the man wanted. He was the one providing the money, after all.

He was all alone in his parent's office, with blackberry waiting outside, ready to go as soon as he would ask her to.

"Son, I'm very glad you finally stopped with your stupid travels and decided to get a proper house for you to live in. You know that it's what's best for you, I'm glad you realised it."

"..."

"I hope you will do good in this house. Make it powerful, create your own empire like I did. You'll see, this is the kind of life that you deserve. Still, I don't get why would you only bring blackberry. More servants would be a lot more efficient, especially in a big house like this one."

"Dad. I'll be honest with you for a second. I'm not bringing blackberry just for her to stay my maid. You disgust me. You brainwashed a child only to make her act like she was only good at cleaning and following orders. I want this house to set my own rules. And so from now on, you won't be able to do ANYTHING to her. No orders, no demands, not even talk to her. She won't have to listen to you anymore."

"Tch. You insolent. You say that now, but wait until time comes. You will need her. You're like me, adventurer. You need people to serve you. It's in your blood. You shall get a pure blooded wife, continue pur bloodline and get yourself the life that you know you're destined to have. Stop feeling from it and accept it already."

"Oh yes, you're right about one thing. I will get a wife. And the person that I will marry is right behind this door, waiting for me to come out and say that we're going to our new house."

The old man slammed his fist on his desk. 

"Get out of my sight."

"Oh I will, gladly."

Adventurer got out of the of the office with a sigh, but feeling relieved seeing blackberry outside. 

"So ... How did it go ?"

"Alright, I guess. Just go grab whatever you want to bring, we're going right now. I'm not staying here for more time than needed."

The maid nodded and went to her room to take ... What ? 

She looked around. Everything seemed so distant. She didn't want anything in this room to come with her. She didn't feel like she appreciated anything enough for it to be worth it to bring. Oh, well except perhaps one ...

Adventurer was waiting outside of the house when he saw the familiar figure he was waiting for getting closer 

"Ah ! Berry ! C'mon, let's go already !"

She stood there, ready to get through the entrance, with only a doll in her arms as a memory. 

"Wait ... That's all you're bringing ?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Let's go !"

Perhaps this was for the best.


End file.
